Roof ridge ventilators permit circulation of hot air through the roof of a building to decrease the temperature within the building and to allow for air circulation under the roof, especially desirable for the removal of moisture build-up to prevent rotting of wooden members. Conventionally, roof ventilators have been unsightly, and have further served as nesting places for birds, insects and the like.
Some of the problems with previous roof ridge ventilators have included a projecting height which is too great, multi-piece constructions which are difficult to install, roof ventilators which are unable to adapt to various roof pitches, thereby requiring a multitude of products for different building types and roof ridge ventilators which are generally unsightly.
Furthermore, it has been found that roof ridge ventilators must be of a sturdy construction to withstand pressures of shipping and handling, and should not be able to be easily damaged. Furthermore, other considerations for shipping and handling include the ability of a design to provide a compact ventilator, one that can be shipped in a flat position, and one that can be stored in inclement weather conditions. Further considerations in the design of a roof ridge ventilator include aesthetics, propensity of air volume circulation, resistance to deterioration, ability to withstand exposure to high winds and other inclement weather conditions, and its ability to prevent dirt, rain and insects into the attic space being ventilated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved roof ridge ventilator having particular utility in the construction of residential and commercial buildings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved roof ridge ventilator which will exhibit superior performance regardless of the orientation of the building.
Yet another object of the present invention is to deflect air flow to limit entry of foreign particles through the roof ridge into the ventilated space below. The accumulation of seedlings, leaves or the like which could block the circulating air flow through the vent are blown out of the exposed region by air leaving the ventilated space. The vent of the present invention greatly increases the net-free area of the vent when compared to prior art roof ridge ventilators. Dust and dirt which may temporarily be collected in the exposed portion of the ventilator is washed down the remaining roof through the weepage openings.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a roof ridge ventilator which can easily be manufactured and easily installed.
The objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.
Previous inventions have included roof ridge ventilators which are placed on top of the shingles, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,263 issued to M. C. Belden on Dec. 2, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,773 issued to L. L. Smith, et al., on Feb. 14, 1967. More recent inventions include roof ridge ventilators which are placed underneath cap shingles, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,170 issued to Meyer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,399 issued to Joseph M. Cunning and U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,147 issued to the present inventor, John P. Mankowski.